jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Struzan
Drew Struzan ist ein amerikanischer Künstler, der mehr als 190 Plakate für über 150 Filme entworfen und gemalt hat, darunter auch viele Star Wars-Plakate. Im Star Wars-Universum ist er außerdem bekannt für seine zahlreichen Buchcover. Leben Struzan zog 1965 nach Los Angeles, um am dortigen Art Center of Design zu studieren, welches er 1970 mit Auszeichnung abschloss. Er wurde dazu vom Lion's Club mit einem Stipendium ausgestattet. 1968 heiratete er seine Frau Dylan, die im selben Jahr den gemeinsamen Sohn Christian zur Welt brachte. In der Folgezeit war Struzan eine Zeit lang Freelancer und zeichnete vieles für die WerbeindustrieThe Art of Drew Struzan. Später schloss er sich der Agentur Pacific Eye & Ear an, für die er zahlreiche Albencover entwarf, darunter legendäre Albencover für Black Sabbath, Earth Wind & Fire sowie das vom Rolling Stone unter die Top 100 Albencover gewählte Cover für Alice Cooper''s ''Welcome to my NightmareDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Products: Alice Cooper / Welcome to My Nightmare (1975). Struzan sagt, dass seine größte Stärke zu jener Zeit Porträts waren, so dass er durch das bis dahin erarbeitete Portfolio für die Filmindustrie interessant wurde. Er lebt und arbeitet in seinem in warmen Holztönen gehaltenen Haus, an das sich ein japanischer Garten anschliesst. Struzan selbst nennt sein Haus Bohemian Paradise. Arbeit für die Filmindustrie miniatur|Das als Circus-Poster bekannte erste Star Wars-Poster von Drew Struzan|links 1977 malte Drew Struzan zusammen mit dem Künstler Charlie White III das als White/Struzan Piece oder auch Circus Poster bekannte Star Wars-PosterDie offizielle Geschichte von 1977 bis heuteDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Star Wars für das Re-Release des Films. Dies stellte somit die erste Zusammenarbeit zwischen George Lucas und Drew Struzan dar. In den darauf folgenden Jahren entwarf Struzan, neben diversen anderen Filmplakaten, auch das Filmplakat zu dem Harrison Ford-Film Ein Rabbi im Wilden WestenDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: The Frisco Kid (1979) und die Poster zu den Filmen Muppet MovieDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: The Muppet Movie (1980) und Der große Muppet KrimiDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: The Great Muppet Caper (1981), an denen unter anderem auch Frank Oz beteiligt war, bevor er dann im Jahre 1981 die Filmplakate des ersten Indiana Jones-Films, Jäger des verlorenen SchatzesDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Raiders of the Lost Ark (Foreign), malte. miniatur|Das Revenge of the Jedi-Poster|rechts Nachdem Struzan 1982 unter anderem die Poster für RamboDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: First Blood, Das Ding aus einer anderen WeltDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: The Thing und E.T. – Der AußerirdischeDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial entwarf, kommt es 1983 zu einer weiteren Begegnung mit Star Wars, als er das Teaser-Poster für Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter malte. Das Poster wurde damals noch mit dem ursprünglichen Titel Revenge of the Jedi gedruckt und stellt heute ein seltenes Sammlerstück darDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Revenge of the Jedi. In den Folgejahren war Drew Struzan, neben vielen anderen Filmen, darunter die Police Academy-ReiheDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Police AcademyDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Police Academy 3: Back in Training (1984 - 1987), Feivel, der MauswandererDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: An American Tail (1986) und Der Name der RoseDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Name of the Rose, The (1986), für die Plakate des zweiten Indiana Jones-Films, Indiana Jones und der Tempel des TodesDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, und des Kinderfilms Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen (beide 1984) verantwortlich. 1987 malte Struzan ein weiteres Star Wars-Poster, das The First Ten Years-Poster und 1989 das Filmplakat zum dritten Indiana Jones-Film, Indiana Jones und der letzte KreutzzugDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Außerdem war Struzan in der Zeit für die Filmplakate der Zurück in die ZukunftDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Back to the Future I, II & III-Reihe (1985, 1989, 1990) zuständig. In den 1990er Jahren hat Struzan neben den Plakten zu HookDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Hook (1991), Die Muppets-WeihnachtsgeschichteDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Muppet Christmas Carol (1992), Muppets – Die SchatzinselDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Muppet Treasure Island (1992), Hot Shots! Der zweite Versuch (1993) und Flintstones – Die Familie FeuersteinDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: The Flintstones (1994) die Star Wars-Special EditionDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Star Wars Special Edition Trilogy-Plakate gemalt. 500px|Artwork der Star Wars Special Edition Poster|zentriert In den Jahren 1999, 2002 und 2005 hat Struzan die Star Wars Hexalogie mit den Postern zu Episode I – Die dunkle BedrohungDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Star Wars Episode I / The Phantom Menace, Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der SithDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith vervollständigt. Ebenfalls in den 2000er Jahren hat Drew Struzan neben den Plakaten zur Prequel-Trilogie unter anderem auch die Poster bzw. DVD-Cover zu Harry Potter und der Stein der WaisenDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001), für die DVD-Neuveröffentlichung von Die VerurteiltenDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Products: The Shawshank Redemption (2004), für die Veröffentlichung des Director's Cut von The Green MileDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Products: The Green Mile (2006) und für die Veröffentlichung von Blade Runner - The Final CutDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Blade Runner (2007) designed. Struzan illustrierte 2004 und 2008 die Plakate der beiden Hellboy-Filme, HellboyDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Hellboy und Hellboy II - Die Goldene ArmeeDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Hellboy II the Golden Army, bevor er 2008 die Tetralogie Indiana Jones mit Indiana Jones und das Königreich des KristallschädelsDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull vervollständigte und 2011 nochmals einen Harrison Ford-Film, Cowboys & AliensDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Movies: Cowboys and Aliens, plakattechnisch illustrierte. Kurioses und Kurzinfos *Obwohl Struzan für eine Vielzahl von Filmen, in denen Harrison Ford mitspielte, die Illustration der Filmplakate übernommen hat, trafen sich die beiden erst im Januar 2010 zufällig im Four Seasons-Hotel in Beverly Hills. *Auf der Comic-Con 2010 wurde bekannt, dass es einen Dokumentarfilm über Drew Struzan geben wird. Hier sollen neben George Lucas und Harrison Ford auch viele andere Filmemacher interviewed worden sein. Mehr Infos unter: Drew: The Man Behind the Posters *Struzan gestaltete im Jahre 2007 15 Gedenkbriefmarken, zu je 41 $-Cent, zum 30jährigen Jubiläum von Star Wars für den US Postal Service. Beispiele: Sw30years usps stamp bobafett.jpg|Briefmarke Boba Fett Sw30years usps stamp c3po.jpg|Briefmarke C-3PO Sw30years usps stamp darthmaul.jpg|Briefmarke Darth Maul Sw30years usps stamp hansolochewbacca.jpg|Briefmarke Han Solo & Chewbacca Sw30years usps stamp millenniumfalcon.jpg|Briefmarke Millennium Falke Sw30years usps stamp padme.jpg|Briefmarke Padmé Amidala Sw30years usps stamp stormtroopers.jpg|Briefmarke Sturmtruppen Sw30years usps stamp yoda.jpg|Briefmarke Yoda *Struzan zeichnete für die Herr der Ringe-Trilogie von Peter Jackson Motive für zwei Tops-Tauschkarten-Karten SetsDrew Struzan Illustrated Work - Products: Lord of the Rings / set 1Drew Struzan Illustrated Work - Products: Lord of the Rings / set 2. Werke aus dem Star Wars-Universum (Auswahl) Filmplakate Bild:Ep IV Style-D-Poster.jpg|Star Wars Circus-Poster (1977) Bild:Revenge of the Jedi.jpg|Das Revenge of the Jedi-Poster (1982) Bild:Die Karawane der Tapferen Style B.jpg| Ewoks - Karavane der Tapferen (1984) Bild:Filmplakat I.jpg|Episode I (1999) Bild:Filmplakat II(engl.).jpg|Episode II (2002) Bild:Filmplakat III (High-Res).jpg|Episode III (2005) Bild:Filmplakat IV.jpg|Episode IV (1996) Bild:Filmplakat V.jpg|Episode V (1996) Bild:Filmposter VI.jpg|Episode VI (1997) Buchcover Bild:Der Hinterhalt.jpg|Corellia-Trilogie - Der Hinterhalt Bild:Corellia2.jpg|Corellia-Trilogie - Angriff auf Selonia Bild:Corellia3.jpg|Corellia-Trilogie - Showdown auf Centerpoint Bild:Die Callista Trilogie 1.jpg|Callista-Trilogie - Palpatines Auge Bild:Die Callista Trilogie 2.jpg|Callista-Trilogie - Darksaber – Der Todesstern Bild:Die Callista Trilogie 3.jpg|Callista-Trilogie - Planet des Zwielichts Bild:Die Schwarze Flotte 1.jpg|Die Schwarze Flotte - Vor dem Sturm Bild:Die Schwarze Flotte 2.jpg|Die Schwarze Flotte - Aufmarsch der Yevethaner Bild:DieSchwarze Flotte3.jpg|Die Schwarze Flotte - Entscheidung bei Koornacht Comiccover Bild:Darth Maul Comic 1.jpg|Darth Maul (Comic) Bild:Darth Maul Comic 2.jpg|Darth Maul (Comic) Bild:Darth Maul Comic 3.jpg|Darth Maul (Comic) Quellen *''The Art of Drew Struzan'' *''Drew Struzan's Official Homepage'' *''Die offizielle Geschichte von 1977 bis heute'' Einzelnachweise }} en:Drew Struzan es:Drew Struzan Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Reale Künstler